The Memory Of Left Behind
by mR.peRSonALiTY
Summary: Are Lizzie and Gordo ready to forget everything. Sorry I haven't posted in so long. I know you hate me...
1. Chapter 1

Title:The Memory Of Left Behind  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
Lizzie brushed away the hair from her face, working hard to make sure she got her homework done in time to go to the movies. She was sixteen years old and she still remembered the rule  
her mother had said were good for life, 'finish your homework before you do anything else.' She rushed to try and finish her homework so she would be done before Caleb came to pick her up. Lizzie paused for a second thinking about Caleb and how wonderful he was. He wasn't like Gordo, but still, he was a lot of fun. He was almost exactly what she wanted, and he had what Gordo had been lacking. But still Lizzie almost missed him. She heard a knock at the door and then put down her pencil. As she walked over to the door she could tell who it was, Caleb. She opened the door and smiled.   
  
"Hey, hold on a sec, I have to go get my coat."  
  
"Okay." Caleb said smiling brightly. "I got us tickets to go see 'The Blob', I think it's great that they are bringing it back to theaters."  
  
Lizzie laughed at him. "What is it with guys and stupid movies without a plot."  
  
"That's the point. No plot I mean. Look at it this way, when your watching your chick-flicks, you have to follow this plot, and worry about whose screwing who. With "The Blob,' you have no problems. All you have to watch is the blob working it's mojo. And if we want to get good seats we better hurry."  
  
Lizzie smiled as she walked out the door. At least, Caleb wasn't near as complex as Gordo. Burt that last thought put a pang in Lizzie. Gordo's complexity had been what had drawn her too him, and what had eventually been their downfall. It had hurt at the time, but everything was okay now. She had moved on to new friends and new boyfriends. Now, Gordo and Miranda were just a memory of left behind. A nice memory, but all at the same time just a memory.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miranda sat down at her desk, writing in her journal. Normally at this time she would be IMing Lizzie, but things had changed now. So, now she was left to reflecting in her journal. She sighed, she wished for once she wouldn't have to write in the stupid thing, but her shrink made her. So, now she was left to the loneliness of reflecting. Reflecting was nice every now and then, but sometimes it just sucked. It wouldn't have sucked as bad if she would have had Lizzie. But then again, if she would have had Lizzie she wouldn't need the shrink. But she didn't have Lizzie, and there was nothing she could do about it. She has made her choice, and she was left with the consequences. But it still made her mad, she shouldn't have had to make that choice in the first place. She shouldn't have been stuck in the middle, but she was. And that was what had made all the difference. Now, her old life of being a normal teenager was just a memory. Her life with Lizzie was just a memory, a memory of left behind. They had been good memories, but in the end that's all they were, memories...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gordo sat at his computer, he started to type, and then thought better of it. It had been like this all night. Trying to put how he felt in words, and then not being able too. He had been trying to do this, because reflecting had seemed to help Miranda. At least, that's the ways it seemed. But Gordo didn't want to reflect. Reflecting meant remembering and that was not something he wanted to do. Not at all. Looking at his memory of left behind he stuck his head in his hands. He liked the memory, it was a good memory, the best. But that's all it was, a memory. That's all Lizzie was now, a memory...  
  
A/N: I see not many like my other story except for some rodent who drinks cough syrup. Anyway. so, what the heck is happening? Well you will have to read more to find out what happened, and how it's gonna end.   
Promotions: I suggest you read any of Dylan Shelby's stories, they are all really good, once you get past the fartfignugans of the story 


	2. Chapter 2

The Memory Of Left Behind Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: I do indeed own them, and that's why I currently reside in a loony bin. Go figure.  
A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed, I indeed do have a plot, but I can't reveal what it is at this time, as that would ruin it's whole purpose. There will be hints dropped as to what happened, if you can indeed guess what has happened to them before I reveal what happened, all my stories will be e-mailed to you, and I will get your feedback before I post it. So, anyway I bet you want the story so, here it goes.  
  
Miranda jumped at the knock on the door. She quickly walked over to see who it was. As she looked through the peeper hole to see who it was she smiled as she saw Gordo. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as he walked passed her and sat down on the sofa.  
  
"You'll never guess who I saw last night. I know I said I wasn't going to go anywhere, but I changed my mind and went to the movies. You know, they were showing The Blob. And I mean, you know, I had to go. So anyway, I saw Caleb Moonheight there."  
  
"And? Why would I care about Caleb Moonheight?"  
  
"Well, you wouldn't but I saw Lizzie there... And she saw me."  
  
"Wwwhat did she do?"  
  
"She turned away, but I saw it, I saw the pain in her eyes."  
  
Miranda looked down into her lap. She knew this would happen, that's why she didn't want Gordo to go out on Saturday's. because he would more than likely run into Lizzie. Then he wouldn't do anything but sulk for atleast a week. It was always the same. Even if he saw her at school. Miranda felt bad too, but not really, she wasn't the one who had hurt her as much. Still, she just sat and rubbed Gordo's head, it was the least she could do.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lizzie said staring into space. She didn't feel like focusing on anything. She just wanted to forget about everything. It was amazing how it seemed that every problem would go away if you could just forget it. And if she could just forget this one thing, Lizzie would be happy, but she couldn't. The memory was now crumpled, but she could still see it. Lately though, it had been easier to forget, she hadn't seen Gordo or Miranda in awhile, Lizzie sighed, she had tried so hard to forget what was going on she wasn't going to let one look break down her walls. She couldn't.  
  
'Suck it up Lizzie, suck it up.' Lizzie repeated to herself. She jumped when she heard the phone. Leaning over she took a deep breath and then picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Lizzie said unsure as to who it was.  
  
"Liz, what are you doing this Friday?" Came a voice on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Watching Reba and laughing my butt off?"  
  
"No way, you and Caleb are coming with all of us to go to the Digital Bean. You know, it's their 'Grand Re-Opening'."  
  
"Huh?" Lizzie asked spacing.  
  
"Come on Liz, there is no way you could have forgotten about the accident, remember, it closed the Digital Bean, and now they're re-opening it..."  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry Kate, I forgot."  
"That's okay Liz, I know you've had a lot to think about, what with being elected Homecoming Queen, you must have a lot to worry about."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I do. So, anyway, I'll call Caleb and tell him."  
  
"Great, see you tomorrow. Ciao."  
  
"Bye."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The Next Day aka Thursday  
  
"So, anyway, I think we should all get together and make posters for Liz and Caleb. You know, cheer 'em on and all that good stuff." Kate told everyone at lunch.  
  
"Right, and we need to make charts and stuff to see who all is voting for her, and who we need to persuade." Natalie said. "Which means we will have to do some cooking."  
  
"C'mon guys, who cares if we win or not, right Liz." Caleb said looking over at the spaced-out Lizzie.  
  
"Huh? Sorry, guys I'm just a little tired. I didn't get much sleep last night, you know studying for the math test." Lizzie said covering up quickly. The fact of the matter was she had been staring at Gordo's table. Kate, however, saw where Lizzie had been staring.  
  
"Look at Claire and Miranda, they are such fashion victims, to think they used to be our best friends. Oh, well, now Liz and I have each other. Right Lizzie?"  
  
"Right." Lizzie said smiling reassuringly. "So, the poster thing, how about we do it Saturday around 5?"  
  
Everyone nodded, and then Kate changed the subject to what they should all wear to the Digital Bean. Lizzie sighed in relief to herself. After making sure she appeared attentive, she spaced off again. She wasn't really thinking about anything, just having a whole bunch of non-thinking time. That was exactly what she needed, but she was soon startled from her non-thinking process by the bell. She quickly got up and walked to her locker hoping no one would follow her, but as always Kate and Natalie were right behind her.  
  
"So, what do you think of that new guy Damon?" Natalie asked.  
  
"I think he's way hot, you should go for it." Kate told her. Then they both looked over at Lizzie waiting for her reply.  
  
"Yeah, you should go for it."  
  
"Okay, I think I'll invite him to the Digital Bean."  
  
"Yeah, that's a great idea. Sorry to be blunt, but I need to get to class, I have to ask Mr.Brunor about last nights assignment." Lizzie said.  
  
"Sure Liz, bye." Kate called out.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's not much I know, but I'm tired and cold. Plus I just had a frightening experience with a few plants/people. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Memory of Left Behind Ch.3  
Dedicated to Cran-Apple juice, because it is amazing how it tastes like apple juice, but also tastes like cranberry juice at the same time.  
A/N: I don't know if retain is the right word here.  
  
Lizzie sat quietly in her math class looking at nothing in particular until Gordo walked in. Her breath caught in her throat as she tried to retain her composure. Then she heard the teacher say something.  
  
"Uh, yes, everyone we have a transferred student, Mr.David Gordon, he's coming from Ms.Fittelzsworth's math class. That means he is an other side student, so lets be nice. Hmm," The teacher said scanning the room, then his eyes rested on Lizzie. "yes, you can go sit by Ms.McGuire. Liz raise your hand."  
  
Lizzie looked around the room, then slowly, she raised her hand. She didn't need to though. Gordo had already become aware of exactly where she was the second he had walked in the room. Gordo took his seat right next to Lizzie and then he put all his stuff away. He turned his head and gave Lizzie a half smile. She gave him a weak smile back.   
  
'Well,' Lizzie thought to herself, 'atleast we aren't being hostile. But no, Gordo was never hostile to me, he would never had hurt me physically. Or emotionally, on purpose anyway.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gordo kept glancing over at Lizzie. She had smiled at him, sure it had been a weak one, but it was still a smile. 'This is good.' He thought. 'This means we're getting there. Maybe she's forgiven me for...'  
  
But his thoughts were interrupted by the teacher. "We are going to be doing a math project. I know that may sound weird, but I think you all should see how math really is important for life. You are going to be polling people. Meaning, you are going to have charts and ratios and all that wonderful stuff that you all love to hate. However, I have decided that you might not hate me as much if I let you have partners, so I'm going to let the girls pick a guys name from my fishbowl. If you will just give me a second I have to add Mr.Gordon's name in here. Ah okay, lets start with.... Liz, step up here."  
  
Lizzie walked up slowly looking slightly irritated. She reached her hand in and pulled out the name on top. When she had the name in her hands she sort of gave a half smile. Then she quickly turned it into a frown. Turning to the teacher she said, "I have Mr.Gordon."  
  
"Ah, well. Mr.Gordon did you hear that?"  
  
Gordo nodded his head. He heard that, and he also saw that small smile on her face...  
  
A/N: Sorry so Short. And Dylan Shelby how dare you threaten me with American Outlaws. Well, if you take away my outlaws, I might have to just keep your comfy ball of Blue Fluff. IF you know what I mean. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Memory of Left Behind Chapter 4  
  
"Uh," Lizzie said walking up to Gordo after math. "so, when do you want to get together and work on our project?"  
  
"Oh, how about Friday?" Gordo said after a long pause.  
  
Lizzie frowned and looked down at her hands. "Well, I guess we could. It's just, well, my friends and I, well, we're going to the re-opening of the Digital Bean, and I can't miss that. I promised I would go." Lizzie saw the disappointment on Gordo's face. "Well, I suppose, you could come if you wanted. I mean, it probably wouldn't be any fun for you."  
  
Gordo smiled at her. "Look Lizzie, I mean Liz..."  
  
"No." Lizzie laughed. "I mean, I hate that name, but that's what Caleb decided to call me, so..."  
  
Gordo smiled at her again, but then frowned at the mention of Caleb's name. "Lizzie, you don't have to play games with me. I don't think I should go. I mean, none of your friends would want me there anyway." Gordo finished looking down at his feet.  
  
Lizzie frowned. "That's what started all this, didn't it?"  
  
Gordo shook his head. "No, Lizzie, no, your new friends weren't, they weren't why I did what I did, I just. I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. I never meant to hurt you. Neither did Miranda. It's just, when things came down to it, she just she couldn't. But we both really, really miss you." He looked up at her when he said that. She smiled at him and she smiled back.  
  
"I know, I know you didn't mean too... But you did. And I know that Miranda was just doing what she thought was right, and that's not her fault. I'm sorry too, I'm sorry I stopped talking to you because of that, but I just, I couldn't ya know? And I, I really miss you guys too. I miss y'all so much. Kate and Natalie, all they ever talk about is boys and clothes, and Caleb, well, Caleb's great actually. I know that's not something you want to hear about, but... Anyway, what I'm trying to say is maybe, maybe, we can get all this behind us..." Lizzie looked at Gordo hopefully.   
  
But Gordo couldn't look at her. He had wanted her to say that for so long, and now she had. It wasn't exactly the picture perfect moment he had hoped for, but it was close.   
  
"Um, well, anyway." Lizzie said when Gordo never looked up. "How about Sunday?"  
  
"Sunday works for me." Gordo said. Lizzie nodded and then walked off.  
  
Gordo smiled to himself, 'Maybe Sunday, and then maybe we'll be friends again.'  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"So, why are you so late today?" Miranda asked Gordo when he finally sat down on the bus.  
  
"Yeah," Ethan added, "I mean, normally you're the first one here."  
  
"Well, actually, I had a schedule I had to go set up." Gordo said as the bus started moving.  
  
"A schedule? With who?" Miranda knew she was being nosy, but she didn't care. She wanted to know, and she wanted to know now.  
  
"No one important." Gordo said not looking at her.  
  
"Gordo, do you want me to go all Ricky Ricardo on you?"  
  
"No!" Gordo said quickly.  
  
"Well, that would actually be kinda funny." Ethan said. "I mean you're really cute when you do that."  
  
Miranda smiled at Ethan and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"Oh, come one guys, don't do that to me. I don't want to see that."  
  
"Oh really?" Miranda said. "Well, if you don't tell me who you were making a schedule with I'll do a lot more than that."  
  
Ethan smiled mischievously. "C'mon Gordo, don't tell her. she doesn't need to know."  
  
Gordo shook his head, "Sorry Ethan, but I don't care too much about watching you PDAs, so I think I'll tell her..." Miranda smiled happily knowing she had won... and then. "Later! Bye guys, gotta go."  
  
"UGH!!!" Miranda screamed at him. "I am going to hurt you next time I see you!!!"  
  
A/N: Short I know, but hey, I keep giving them to you. And if I don't start getting reviews, I'm going to hold even the short ones hostage... 


	5. Chapter 5

The Memory of Left Behind Chapter 5  
A/N: Dylan Shelby, you best not read this until it's done then if it bugs you so much, but thanks for the reviews anyway. Thanks everyone else who reviewed. If you like Higher Ground I also have a story on there called Temptation Island, but it's under the pen name missie. Anyways, enough self promotion. Sorry about this not knowing, I know it must beg y'all.  
Dedication: This is dedicated to Bee, cuz I was lookin for this one thing, and I found it in her story. I was sooo happy! Okay, I am a dork.  
A/N: On this story it starts on Friday.  
  
Miranda grabbed the phone and began dialing Gordo's number. It ringed twice, and then Gordo finally picked up the phone.   
  
"Hello?" Gordo mumbled into the phone  
  
"Gordo, what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"I'm watching 20/20, they have an expose on bouncing UFOs."  
  
Miranda sighed. "No Gordo, you are going to go with me and Ethan to the opening of the Digital Bean. Well, the re-opening."  
  
"No, I am not. Besides, do you really think they'd let me back in there?"  
  
"Of course they would, just as long as you promised never to do it again."  
  
"I don't know about that, but it doesn't matter anyway, because Lizzie and Crew will be there tonight."  
  
Miranda laughed at Gordo, he always thought Lizzie and Caleb would be everywhere they went. "You don't know that for sure. Even if they do, I mean, they can't keep you away."  
  
"I do know for sure. Lizzie told me. I know, I just don't feel like seeing Tougman getting cozy with Kate."  
  
"Wait a minute, Lizzie told you? Since when do you and Lizzie talk?"  
  
"Well, since Wednesday."  
  
"What? Why wasn't I informed about this?"  
  
"Well, I don't know, I thought I might surprise you."  
  
"Why were y'all talking anyway?"  
  
"Because, we're partners in math. Why does it matter anyway?"  
  
"It matters because you didn't tell me. Math? Y'all don't even have the same class, I don't think they do cross-siding in our school."  
  
"I know, but the Other Side doesn't have a good enough math class for me, so I had to go to This Side."  
  
"Oh, well why didn't you tell me you jerk?"  
  
"I didn't think it was too important. Look, I have to go. I'll see you later."  
  
"Yeah later, like tonight." Miranda said firmly. Then she heard a defiant click and Gordo was gone. "Ugh." Miranda fumed. She couldn't believe Gordo forgot to tell her something like this. But more than that, she was a little happy. If Lizzie had told Gordo her plans, then maybe they could all forget. Lizzie smiled to herself as she started to get dressed, the thought of being friends with Lizzie made her happy, after all, if Lizzie and her were fine again, she wouldn't be stuck having to talk to herself about feminine stuff. And, she would have a good shopping partner. 'Well,' She told herself. 'maybe I'll have someone to call in the mornings again.'  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Gordo layed back on his bed after hanging up on Miranda. He didn't want to tell her about Lizzie, because he didn't want to get her hopes up. But it was too late for that. He could just imagine what she was thinking, she was thinking that now everything was going to go back to the way it used to be. Nothing could ever go to go back to the way it once was. Not just in the case of him and Lizzie, but in life in general. Once something changed then things could never go back to the way they were, that was just the way things were. But Miranda wouldn't except that fact. And that was what would crush her in the end. Gordo sighed, he might as well tried to protect her, so he got up and got dressed. 'Oh well.' He said looking at the TV. 'Bouncing UFOs weren't an interesting story anyway.'  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Lizzie sat down at the table and looked around, it was almost the exact same as it had once been. Except now it had a little more of an edge to it. Caleb walked over to her and she couldn't help but smile. He was just too cute, even the little scar above his eyebrow was cute.   
  
"So." He said sitting down next to her. "What would the lady like to drink?"  
  
"Hmm, I dunno, just get me whatever you're getting. Oh, and a pretzel."  
  
Caleb laughed at her and then walked off. Looking around again Lizzie decided that anyone who didn't know what had happened wouldn't be able to tell anything had. The wall had been repainted, and they had new chairs and tables. The only thing in the Digital Bean that showed any indication that it had ever happened was Caleb's scar. She was interrupted from her thoughts when Natalie walked up to her.   
  
"Guess who I got to come?" Natalie asked Lizzie excitedly.  
  
"I dunno, Casey Casum?"  
  
"Ha, ha, Damon. He is so cute, he said he'd be here at seven. Which means he should be here in about five minutes. Oh, crap, I don't have that much time, what should I be doing when he comes in?"  
  
"Hmm, I dunno, how about you go get a drink."  
  
"That's a great idea. Gah Liz, I'm glad you were here, I'll be right back. Oh hi Caleb. Oh great, you have drinks, thanks." Natalie said taking Caleb's drink out of his hand.  
  
Lizzie laughed at Natalie, and at Caleb's face. "Thanks Caleb."  
  
Caleb frowned at Natalie and then shook his head at Lizzie. "No problem, I'll just go get another one." He said begrudgingly but when Lizzie smiled at him he smiled back.  
  
Natalie sat down, primped her self, and then started sipping. Just as Caleb came back Damon walked in. Natalie sat up, and pretended she hadn't even seen him , then started talking with Lizzie.  
  
"So, what kind of slogan should we have for your posters?"  
  
"Well, I dunno..."  
  
Damon cleared his throat. Natalie looked up and smiled at him.  
  
"Oh hi Damon." She said and then turned back to Lizzie as if she didn't even care. "How about something like McGuire for..."  
  
"Hire!" Caleb said finishing Natalie's sentence for her.   
  
Natalie frowned at him, I don't think so. Oh, I know, you know how like a while ago in history we were talking about Queen Elizabeth and what a great queen she was. And you know how Ms. Alexender called her Queen Lizzie. Well, the poster could be like, 'Queen Lizzie was great for England, and our Lizzie will be too.'"  
  
Caleb and Damon laughed at her, but Lizzie smiled. "That's a great idea I think, but all the Other Side's might not know what we're talking about, they don't have Ms. Alexender."  
  
"I know, but maybe their teacher calls her that too."  
  
Lizzie nodded. "Well, we won't rule it out."  
  
"We won't?" Caleb asked bewildered.  
  
Lizzie gave Caleb 'the look.' "No, what do you think Damon?"  
  
"Well," He started to say. " I think that it's very..."  
  
But Lizzie didn't hear the rest because she was too busy looking at who had just walked in the door...  
  
"David!" Caleb said bewildered. "What the Hell is he doing here?"  
  
Natalie too looked over. "I don't know, I can't believe they even let him back in here."  
  
"I, I um, well, I, I actually invited him..." Lizzie said looking over at Caleb. He looked over at her and his eyes showed his bewilderment.  
  
"Why? I mean, after what he did to me, why?"  
  
"Well..." Lizzie started to say, but Gordo walked over to their table.  
  
"Uh, Lizzie, Sunday works well." He said awkwardly looking around the table. The new kid, Damon, didn't know what importance Gordo held, but Caleb and Natalie made it obvious Gordo wasn't wanted.  
  
Caleb looked at Lizzie. "Sunday? What the Hell are you doing with him on Sunday?"  
  
Lizzie looked down at her hands. "We have a math project we have to work on. Sunday was the only day I had available."  
  
Caleb sighed. "That's fine." He said finally. "But just because y'all are partners, that doesn't mean you can come waltzing over here and start talking to us."  
  
"Yeah." Natalie said. "Can't you tell you aren't wanted here?"  
  
"Guys..." Lizzie started to say, but when she saw Caleb's face she stopped. She looked over at Gordo sympathetically. He nodded, she knew he knew this was the way it would be with her friends. He turned around and walked away just as Miranda and Ethan walked in. Lizzie looked down at Caleb's hands resting on hers. She couldn't look up, she couldn't.  
  
A/N: Umm, if you didn't understand, I don't know if I made it clear, but no one is supposed to know what has happened yet. Okay, please gimme atleast 2 reviews. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Memory of Left Behind Chapter 6  
A/N: I give up, PLEASE, I AM BEGGING YOU, PLEASE REVIEW, I DON'T CARE IF YOU HATE IT, JUST REVIEW.  
  
Lizzie laughed loudly at Tougman's joke. She couldn't believe this was the same Tougman who in Junior High had been the biggest loser ever. Everything had been turned topsy turvy. Claire and Kate who had once been best friends were no longer, but Miranda and Claire were, and Lizzie and Kate were. Kate used to hate Tougman and love Ethan, no she loved the Toug and hated Ethan. Things had really changed. But, change was just a part of life, and Lizzie needed to except that. No matter how much she hated it, she would have to. Lizzie looked up when she heard the door open, she saw Miranda walking outside. Lizzie didn't know why, but she got up and started walking over to the door.  
  
"Liz, what are you doin'?" Caleb asked her.  
  
"Bathroom." She said quickly. She walked quickly to the door, hoping not to miss Miranda. Just as she walked out the door and turned the corner she hit a dark headed girl.  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
"Miranda? Miranda..." And then Lizzie hugged her. She hugged her because of everything, because of being separated, because of what they had gone through, and just because she really needed a hug.  
  
As Lizzie pulled back, she looked at Miranda's face. She was smiling. Apparently Lizzie wasn't the only one who needed a hug. "Lizzie, I've missed you so much. I just, I just, oh, it feels so good to be here with you."  
  
"I know, I've really miss...."   
  
But Lizzie couldn't finish her sentence because Caleb had just walked out.  
  
"Lizzie?" He said. This scared Lizzie a little, her barely ever called her Lizzie, unless something was wrong.  
  
"Caleb, I was just about to go back inside, but I need to talk to Miranda first." She looked him in the eyes, hoping he wouldn't get mad.  
  
"Fine. Um, I'll just wait over here."  
  
"Sure, I'll just be a minute." She smiled at him as he walked away, then she turned back to Miranda. "Sorry about that. Anyway, well I just wanted you to know that, I'm not mad at you. I was just mad at Gordo. I never was mad at you. I mean, I know you did what you had to, for you. And that's fine, I mean that's what you should have done. But, what I'm trying to say is, no matter what happens between me and Gordo. You know, if all this is okay again, I still want to be friends with you."  
  
Miranda turned away and looked down at her hands. "Lizzie... As much as I'd love that, if Gordo and you aren't okay, I can't. I can't do that to Gordo. I mean, for a long time Gordo was the only friend I had. And I, I just couldn't do that."  
  
Lizzie smiled at her. "I understand. But, I really don't think you'll have to worry. Gordo and I are meeting on Sunday, it'll give us some time to talk things out. Look, I have to go. Hope I see you around."  
  
Then Lizzie turned around and walked towards Caleb, like she had done a long time ago. She smiled at him and she smiled back.  
  
"Hey." He said not sure of what he should say.  
  
"Hey." She said not looking up at him.  
  
"So, you wanna get out of here? We could just go drive around."  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that. Plus, I need to talk to you. About Gordo..."  
  
Caleb stared at her for a second unsure of what to say. Then he nodded his head and lead her to the car. As he opened her door she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Then he shut her door and walked around the car. Once he was in he sat there for a second before starting the car. After he backed out, he drove her to a small secluded road. The got out and sat in the back of his truck.   
  
"Caleb." Lizzie said unsteadily. "I've been thinking a lot, about Gordo and Miranda. They used to be my best friends, and they were always so much fun. And I miss them. When Gordo beat you up, because he was mad at me, I knew I had to choose sides. In a way I thought that was why Gordo did it, so I would choose a side instead of being on both. And that made me mad, I mean, it was like he was trying to dictate my life. I still liked him as a friend, but I didn't like him as more than that, but he liked me. And I liked you. I guess that hurt him, and I guess that's why he did what he did. When he saw us kissing, it really freaked him out, I know it must have. And that's why he did it. With his parents breaking up, and me and you, being me and you, he really felt like his life was out of control, and he needed to take it back. That's why he knocked you out, but why he said all that stuff to me I don't know. I understand why he hit you, I don't condone it, but I understand. But I don't know why he was so mean to me, and that's why I stopped being his friend. After all this time, I'm beginning to think that he feels bad about all of it now, and that's why I'm going to try and be his friend again. If that's okay with you." Lizzie looked down at her hands hoping Caleb would say yes.  
  
"Before I answer you, you have to tell me one thing." Caleb said after a second.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Are you still my girl?"  
  
Lizzie smiled at him and then leaned over to give him a big hug.  
  
"Always." She whispered in his ear.  
  
  
A/N: Okay, so you know in part what happened between them. I am trying to decide whether or not to tell you exactly what he said. And another thing, I ABSOLUTELY WILL NOT POST, UNLESS I GET 3 REVIEWS, JUST THREE. Please, I don't care if they say how much you hate me, I just want some reviews. Thank you to all who have, I really appreciate it. Oh, and if anyone, besides Dylan Shelby can tell me where the very last few lines came from, I will e-mail you yours before I post. Okay so, thankz, sorry for the wait. My computer was being a freak. 


	7. Chapter 7

The Memory of Left Behind Chapter 7  
Disclaimer: Hmm, I must admit truth be told, I do not own them.   
A/N: Sorry, I don't know how to spell Tudgeman, thanks for that. Well, I can see many of you ain't feelin' the Caleb vibe. That's cool, I understand, as I too am a Lizzie/Gordo fan. But, I did see a review for someone's story, and it said that they were tired of Lizzie and Gordo, so I have decided to spice things up a bit. That, however, does not in any way mean that Lizzie and Gordo won't (I swear that should be willn't) get together in the end. What I am trying to say is, 'Caleb ain't as wack as he seems.' Thanks for all the great reviews, I feel so loved...  
Dedication: Mend, you are the wind beneath my wings. (HE HE HE HE (sorry to all who love that song) HA HA)  
  
  
Lizzie walked over to her bed and sighed. Today had been a very long day for her. But, in a way, she felt extremely relieved. As she sat down on her bed she began to feel a new emotion arising inside of her. It wasn't happiness, she was happy, and it was any of your normal at ease emotions, no, it was something different. It was hope. Hope, was an emotion Lizzie hadn't felt as strongly in awhile. There was always hope there, because in the end all you have left is hope and yourself. So, Lizzie had always saved room for hope. But this was a different hope, almost like a happier hope in a way. and it made Lizzie happy. She smiled to herself as she turned off the lights to go to sleep.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~ LIZZIE'S DREAM ~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Lizzie looked all around her, but all she could see was two paths, the ultimate fork in the road. She looked around hoping there would be a sign somewhere that would tell her which one to go down. As if an answer to her prayer two people appeared next to her. She smiled, it was Caleb and Gordo.  
  
"Guys, I'm so glad you're here, I need your help. I can't figure out which road to go down."  
  
Neither Caleb or Gordo said anything to her. They just looked up at the sky, and watched as a small figure slowly descended out of the starry sky. It was a cloaked man, or women, Lizzie couldn't see into their hood. Whoever it was they gave Lizzie a chill. It rested it's eyes on Lizzie leaving a chill on her spine, then it quickly looked to Gordo and Caleb.  
  
"Have you told her."  
  
"No." Caleb and Gordo said in unison.  
  
"That is good. She musn't ever be told. This is not for you, it is only for her. She must pick a road on her own, without the influence of either. If one word is uttered to her then no matter which road she goes down it will be tainted. She will come to her destination, but with a hollowness that can never be filled, like the black oblivion of the night. This must be her decision, only she truly knows what is right for her. I beckon you forth, so that you will leave her to her decision. One helpless look and you might influence her to death."  
  
"If you know what I mean." The cloaked figure said with amusement in it's voice.  
  
Lizzie smiled, but then quickly frowned as she saw what was happening. Gordo and Caleb were looking at her with sorrow.  
  
"We cannot help you, the path you choose must be just that, chosen solely by you." Gordo and Caleb said in unison.  
  
Then without even a small glance back the left Lizzie alone. Lizzie fell on the ground confused. If they didn't help her, how would she know which road to choose. She didn't even have the slightest clue as to which path she should choose. Then she looked over at the trees by the right path. She saw Caleb huddled up in a corner in one of them, and then his smiling face. And on the trees to her left she saw Gordo's angry accusing face. It stabbed her in the back with every uttered word. Lizzie couldn't take it, so she turned around to run. Out of the blackness of the sky she heard a voice call to her:  
  
"Ha, my dear sweet child, you can run as far as you'd like, but you must make the decision, it's the only way to get back to..."  
  
But Lizzie didn't hear the rest, because the vision was shattered as her alarm clock went off. Lizzie rolled over and shut it off. She didn't want to get out of the safeness of her bed, because the fact was, the happy hope she had been feeling last night had been shattered like her dream. Now all she felt was fear.  
  
A/N: Sorry so short, but, I am having a complete brain fart. Thanks everyone who reviewed, I would, again, like atleast three. Oh, by the way, incase you cared, the line was from Buffy. Hey, I have Lizzie McGuire, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Higher Ground, and In A Heartbeat tucked under my belt. Woo Woo, go me. *COugh* sorry, I am a dork. 


	8. Chapter 8

The Memory of Left Behind Chapter 8 (or 7 really)  
Disclaimer: You bite me I will bite back harder.  
Dedication: Captain Jones (aka John Paul Jones). Thank God your last name was Jones cuz otherwise I so would have screwed that up.  
A/N: Sorry about the dream sequence, I know y'all wanted a real story story. Lizzie and Ethan, hmmm, interesting.... Thanks for all the reviews. And if you want to read a really goooooooooooooood Lizzie/Gordo story I suggest you read Dylan Shelby's Christmas story, woooo uhwooo. (Oops, that was outta wack.) Oh yeah, if anyone wants me to continue Bouncibility you might want to let me know, thanks again.  
Back to the story?: Right, sorry.  
  
Lizzie slammed her head back into her pillow. That was an extremely weird dream, but Lizzie couldn't help feeling that it had a meaning. She sighed and then picked up her phone. She dialed the number without even looking down. She settled back down into her bed waiting for someone to pick up.   
  
"Hello?" Came the tired voice on the other end.  
  
Lizzie smiled. "Hey."  
  
"Lizzie, I was wandering when you were gonna call. So, need any help with anything? Any clothing advice mayhap?"  
  
Lizzie laughed. "Nope."  
  
"Well, then how about a ride?"  
  
Lizzie smiled again. "No."  
  
"Then, would you mind saying something besides one syllable words?"  
  
Lizzie laughed. "I was just calling to say that I don't think I'm gonna be able to meet with all of y'all tonight."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm not feeling too well."  
  
"You want me to come over?" Caleb asked sounding very concerned.  
  
"Sure, how about around 11, I need to take a shower."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Oh, and do you mind telling Kate. I don't wanna have to call her."  
  
"Sure." Caleb said laughing. "I'll see you in a bit."  
  
Lizzie hung up the phone and smiled. 'That was easy.' she said to herself. 'Now, all I have to do is get my emotions in check and take a shower. No problem... I think'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gordo viscously beat his alarm clark. Why do all the good dreams end with an annoying beeping noise? 


	9. C9

The Memory of Left Behind Chapter 9 (I think)  
Dedication: Sarah, she's just the weirdest.  
A/N: sorry, i have a screwy comp. I need reviews. I must have them. I know this is a lot, but I can't let Dylan Shelby beat me. So, maybe I could have ten?  
  
Lizzie laughed at Caleb as he ate the rest of her ice cream.   
  
"What?" Caleb asked Lizzie pretending to be mad.  
  
"You're such a dork."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Well, if you would have agreed with me, I was going to give you a kiss, but now I'm not so sure."  
  
"Why would I want to kiss a sick person? Besides, even if you weren't sick, girls have cooties."  
  
Lizzie laughed at him and then leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Now, you have them too."  
  
"Come to think about it, cooties aren't all that bad. I want more." Caleb said.  
  
Lizzie smiled at him and then leaned in and parted her lips.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Miranda pulled away from Ethan. "Come on, we have to study for finals. We don't have much time left until they are here."  
  
"Do we not have enough time to have even a little fun?" Ethan asked pouting.  
  
Miranda smiled at him. He had changed a lot from Middle School, everyone had. Ethan was still as cute as ever, only now he was a little smarter, and a little more mature. "No, there's no room for even a crumb of fun."  
  
"Fine then, how about we work on English, although, it seems like a lost cause. I'm sure I'll fail it anyway."  
  
"With my help you won't fail any of them."  
  
"Except for math and science."  
  
"Well, that's why we have Gordo."  
  
"Point well taken. And since we have Gordo, we might as well have some fun before he gets here."  
  
Miranda smiled giving in.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$  
  
Gordo sighed as he rang the doorbell to Miranda's house. All he would be doing was explaining stuff that didn't make sense to them anyway. Then they would just give up and start making goo-goo eyes at each other. It wasn't really their flirting that bothered him, it was the fact that he somehow managed to be the one left out on a social life. All he did anymore was study, sulk, and talk to Miranda. He would like to blame his problems on Miranda, that would be a lot easier, but he couldn't. She had stuck behind him even when she knew he was wrong. Gordo had always wondered why she had sided with him anyway. He figured it was just because she knew that Lizzie would be okay without her. Lizzie always seemed to end ...  
  
Gordo's thoughts were interrupted when Miranda opened the door.  
  
"Come in, me and Ethan really need you."  
  
"Of course you do, I'm brilliant." Gordo said jokingly as he shut the door. 


	10. The Real Chapter 10

The Memory of Left Behind   
Chapter 10 (NOT 11!!!!!!)  
Dedication: Hmm, let's see, oh yes, to all the people who actually read my Author's Note, I appreciate it.  
Author's Note: We're picking up where chapter 9 left off.  
  
Gordo slammed Miranda's door shut. He couldn't believe what she had just said to him.....  
  
(The previous conversation)  
  
"Come one Gordo, just loosen up." Miranda said to Gordo. "What's your problem."  
  
"Look, do you want my help or not?" Gordo shot back not looking up from the math book.  
  
"Come on man." Ethan said trying to help Miranda out.  
  
"No one asked you to be part of this conversation. I don't know why your here anyway, you're practicaly a lost cause, no one could help you." Gordo said bitterly, he wasn't in the mood to play teacher with the two lovebirds.  
  
"Gordo, what is up your butt? Look, just because Lizzie rejected you doesn't mean you have to be mean to the rest of us who have an ACTUAL love life." Miranda said, and then quickly wished she hadn't when she saw the look on Gordo's face.  
  
"You know what Miranda, you're right. I don't know why in the hell I'm putting up with this shit. You guysare the ones who needed my help, not me, so there really is no reason to be here." With one swoop Gordo had pushed all his books in his bag and was on his way through the door. "You know Miranda, it's your fault I don't have a love life, I could have gotten her bak, but no, you told me to fight for her at whatever cost. Eventually, Lizzie would have gotten tired of him hitting her, and she would have come running back to me. You really screwed that up, but I guess you're used to screwing things up." With that said he slammed the door........................  
  
  
As Gordo was walking toward his car he heard the door open, he looked over hoping to see Miranda in tears. To his dissapointment it was Ethan. Gordo smiled and waited for Ethan to lay it on him. But instead Ethan just stared at him in dissapointment. Unnerved Gordo got in his car and drove home, praying that whatever he was feeling inside would go away.   
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Lizzie sighed as she began to brush her hair. It was Sunday and she had a lot of stuff she needed to do today. First of all she was supposed to meet Gordo, but she just couldn't so she needed to call him and cancel. Then she needed to call Caleb back, she had forgotten to call him last night. Sighing she grabbed her head, she had a major headache. She jumped at the sound of the telephone ringing. "Probably Caleb," she thought to herself.   
  
She walked over to her nightstand and picked up the phone. "Sorry I forgot to call you back." She said into the phone.  
  
"What?" Another familiar male voice replied, sending chills down her spine.  
  
"Oh, Gordo I thought you were Caleb." Lizzie said feeling akward.  
  
"Oh... Well, I just called to let you know that I can't meet you today. I need some alone time. I already have your notes, so I will just make the display." Gordo said unsteadily into the phone.  
  
"Well, I don't know. I mean it doesn't feel right..." Lizzie trailed off. The old Gordo would have never done the homework assignment for her. But then again, the old Lizzie wouldn't feel this uncomfortable around him.  
  
"Look, its not like I'm doing all the work, you did all the thinking, I am just putting it together." Gordo pleaded.  
  
Lizzie had to restrain her self from letting out the small giggle that had formed in her throat. Normally, it would have been Gordo doing all the thinking. Lizzie sighed, but decided Gordo was right. "Okay, I guess, it still doesn't feel right, but, whatever you say."  
  
"Thanks, I gotta go." Gordo said and then hung up the phone quickly."  
  
Lizzie fell on her bed laughing. Things were really reversed, first with Lizzie doing the thinking, and second, Gordo thanking her for letting him do all the work. Lizzie's headache had completely floated away. She picked up the phone and dialed Caleb's number.   
  
"Hello Lizzie, I was waiting for you to call me."  
  
"Yeah, well I didn't feel good last night."  
  
"Dreading today's activities with a Mr.Gordon?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's okay now. He just called to cancel. Which means we have some time to spend together."  
  
"Well, yeah, but, we'll have to be spending it with Kate and the gang."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Well, since you bombed out Saturday she said to reschedule. And I said that I would call you and tell you to come after you were done with Mr.Gordon."  
  
"Ahhh, I see, well, okay. Where are we meeting?"  
  
"Digital Bean in about two hours, I'll come pick you up. I love you."  
  
Lizzie looked down at the phone, she hated when he did that. She liked him a lot too, but she wouldn't call it love. "I love you too," she said wincing.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Mirand woke up with a shrill ringin in her ears, then she realized it was the phone. She reached over to grab it. Sighing, she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Miranda? Are you okay?" Ethan's voice said on the other end.  
  
"Well, yeah, aside from the pain in my head, and the whole Gordo thing."  
  
"Yeah, well, I was just calling to ask if you still wanted to do stuff. I would understand if you didn't..."  
  
"No, no, I want to... How about the Digital Bean in two hours?"  
  
"I'll pick you up?"  
  
"No, I'll meet you there."  
  
"Great, see you later, bye." As the line went dead tears welled up in her eyes, no matter how hard she tried to get rid of it, Gordo's words stil brought tears to her eyes...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lizzie looked in the mirror. She smiled as she did a visual checck. She was having a great hairday.Blonde curls flowed around her face. Her eyes popped out brightly. Her outfit really complemented her. She was weraing a black tank top and tight pink leather pants with black boots. She looked totally gorgeous. It would make a perfect picture for the poster. even her nails were looking spiffy, A beautiful bright pink. She grabbed her black handbag off her bed and walked out her bedroom door. She was surprised to see that Caleb was already there.   
  
"You look gorgeous." Caleb said his jaw dropping.  
  
"Thanks, you too." Lizzie replied checking him out. He was wearing black boots with baggy faded jeans and a black shirt that showed off his muscles. He was obviously having a good hairday too.  
  
"Come along my lady." Caleb said opening the door for her, before Lizzie could get to the car Caleb sprinted on down past her, only to open her door.   
  
"You're so sweet'" she said as he shut the door. Lizzie laubhed when he finally got inside the car, he was doing a poor job of pretending to be out of breath. "You're such a dork."   
  
"I'm a dork and you're the most beautiful girl ever," Caleb answered hautily. Before Lizzie could react to that Caleb went on. "Oh, I guess I am a dork."  
  
Lizzie laughed letting out a sigh of relief, with all this Gordo mess, she wasn't sure if she could deal with crap from Caleb as well. Now that she began to think about it, she hadn't been spending much time with Caleb at all. She had been wrapped up in her own problems, she hdn't even noticed Calebs.  
  
"Oh, well," Lizzie thought to herself as she and Caleb walked through the Digital Bean. "He probably hasn't even noticed. He's probably okay that I need to put him on the back burner sometimes. Hey, atleast he's on my stove at all."  
  
As soon as Lizzie sad that she instantly felt bad. She didn't meaan to be so apathetic towards Caleb, but she couldn't help it. Right now a boyfriend wasn't what she needed. She neede a good friend, a true friend, someone like...  
  
"Miranda?"  
  
"Lizzie!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm sorry, I am sorry. I know this was short, and I'm sorry. Hopefuly I will be able to make up all the time I missed now that school is out. Which, by the way i got the Pre-AP History Award, so school went pretty well. Except for my whole being busy part. I will admit at first the reason I delayed writing my stories was because I was mad about the reaction to the Platooi Version thing, but then, things just got so way busy. I am sorry about that, but now that its summer I will have more time... hopefully. Thanks for reading, I am sorry if I come across as mean about the Platooi thing, but it really struck a nerve.  
  
Love Ya,  
Love,  
mR.peRSonALiTY 


	11. Chapter 11

The Memory of Left Behind   
Chapter 11  
Dedicated to My "Little" Duck  
  
"Oh, my God," Miranda thought to herself. "This can't possibly get any worse."  
  
Miranda's body tensed up even more when Ethan tried to take Miranda's hand to comfort her. Miranda found it anything but comforting at the moment anf shrugged it off.  
  
"Wh, wh, what are you doing here?" Miranda stammered. She began to franticly look around for some escape.  
  
"Excuse you Sanchez, why are you talking to royalty whne your below peasent status?" Avoice from the blonde girl behind Lizzie said.  
  
"K,k, Kate. I, uh, I, well, I, I, I." Miranda swiveled her head looking for the exit, she bolted for it, but her feet wouldn't move. She was like a deer caught in the headlights, but these were headlights with blonde hair.  
  
"You, you, you, you what? Did something for once i-" Kate began to tear into Miranda bought she was stopped by a hoarse whisper.  
  
"Back off, Kate."   
  
"But Liz..." Kate began, but Lizzie wouldn't have it.  
  
"No, no buts, come on you guys, let's just get started on the posters, Ipromised my Mom I would be home early, and fighting with people isn't going to get me there." Lizzie said the words with such defiance and force, but she toyed with her shirt, pretending like she was trying to cover up her midriff.  
  
Kate gave Miranda a look of disdain, but moved back to her dwelling. Soon everyone else followed. Miranda collapsed into the nearest chair and began to reminice about the past. The good ol' days. She barely felt as Ethan helped walk her to his car and up to her house. She didn't hear as he explained to her parents about what had happened. Neither did she feel her Dad carry her up to her room and lay her on her bed. But, once she was there she drifted off into sleep, where reality and fantasy collide, where the past didn't stay the past for long. Somehow, old memories came back to haunt in this world called 'dream.'   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Miranda's Dream *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm glad to have friends like you. Gordo, you're such a great friend, who's so smart and nice and considerate, I know you would neveer do anything to hurt me. And Miranda you're always on my side. You stand by me through the good times and the bad,. I know you'll both always be there for me." A fourteen-year-old Lizzie McGuire said beaming up at her two best friends. Her look of pure hapiness from being around her greatest and truest friends could touch even the blckest hearts...  
  
"Gordo! How could you do this, how could you..." A sixteen-year-old Lizzie cried as she stood over an unconcious male. The tears rolled down her face, the only thing to be found in her eyes was the reflection of lost trust. Just to see it would swallow you up and slowly eat you apart until it had spread it's black death into every last depth of your soul. That sight could spread pain even to the blackest heart, and make the greatest soul crumble. Lizzie's eyes caused all this and more to Miranda, but worse was the choice she would now have to make. Every cause has an effect, and this effect could only become a cause that could shread the bonds of ones friendship. Choices, it's all about choices. The choices you make, they change everything, and changes, changes aren't always good, sometimes the slightest change in weather can create a hurricane so massive it destroys nations. Change doesn't do any good unless you see them coming. *Bottom line is you never see 'em coming, you're not ready for the big moments. No one asks for their lives to change, not really. But it does. So, whar, are we helpless? Puppets? No. The big moments are gonna come, can't help that. It's what you do afterwards that counts. That's when you find out who you are. What you do afterwards, it will never be forgotten, they will be always frozen into a memory, unfortunately for us, a memory you can't leave behind...  
  
Lizzie's eyes stared into Miranda's, those eyes that had used to been comfort, only brought pain to Miranda now. "Miranda, are you siding with... are you.. are you leaving me?"  
  
Miranda glanced at Gordo then at the body in the hospital bed. Finally she cast her glance back onto Lizzie's eyes, Lizzie deserved to be looked in the eye. "I, I'm sorry, but... Gordo wasn't trying to hurt you, he was just trying to protect you. He wasn't doing anything wrong."  
  
"Yeah, except for destroy our relationship. I suppose you're trying to say that this is all Caleb's fault, for ACCIDENTILY hitting me. He, he didn't mean to do it. Caleb, he loves me, he loves me. Now Gordo expects me to choose between him and the love of my life? I don't think so. Look, Miranda, you can be both of our friends, but be friends with a selfish, pig-headed jerk!"  
  
"No Lizzie! No, I can't be friends with both of you, I can't. I can't deal with that. No matter who I would be with, each of you would be bad mouthing the other, and I can't do that."  
  
"Well then just get out Sanchez, Lizzie doesn't need friends like you." Kate said.  
  
"Just shut up Kate, this is none of your business. God, ever since all this started happening you have been completely ignoring me. I don't need friends like that either." Claire said screaming at Kate. She stormed out of the room leaving Miranda and Gordo standing here. Lizzie picked up a plastic cup.  
  
"Get OUT! GET OUT NOW!" Lizzie screamed her voice raising and oozing hate. Lizzie threw the cup at the door just as Gordo shut it, and the door to one of he greatest friendships...  
  
"Guess I wouldn't always be on your side Miranda said mumbling to herself as she began to wake up. She opened her eyes slowly, the reality was still there, the past had been bad, but the present was worse, it was a constant reminder of Miranda's past. As Miranda began to sink back into reality's grips tears rolled down her face. Her shoulders shook with the force of and= earthquake and her sobs filled the house, leaving a whole in thw souls of everyone who heard them. Miranda wasn't just crying, she was leaking out her soul's pain, so everyone could feel its presence as well. Her pain was too much to handle, she had to let it leak out. Miranda slammed her fist into her full-length mirror and grasped onto a peice of glass. As Miranda's parents came rushing in her room, Miranda slid the glass down her arm, tracing her veins. As she began to loose unconciousness, Miranda drifted back into the world so wrongfully referred to as 'dream,' and basked in the glow of her memories.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lizzie sighed as she glued her face onto a poster for the fifteenthbillion time. She couldn't concentrate, the fear on Miranda's face had planted a seed in Lizzie's heart. The seed was sprouting into a big wooly tree. Lizzie couldn't take it anymore, she had to call Miranda. Lizzie stood up.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom," Lizzie said lying to everyone as she crept towards the corner where the restrooms and pay phones were. Once she had turned he corner she hit a full out sprint to the phones. She hurriedly pushed the coins into the slot. Her fingers left impressions in the air as she dialed Miranda's number. It seemed like an eternity as it rang, finally the answering machine came on. Lizzie hung up the phone figuring Miranda went to Ethan's. She dialed Ethan's number with less zest than before but with the same intensity. The phone rang twice beofer Ethan picked up.  
  
"Mrs. Snachez, any news?" Ethans voice said dripping with fear. The fear in his voice squashe Miranda's wooly tree and gree a whole buttload of shrubbery. All of a sudden questions ran through Lizzie's mind, trying to figure out what had happened to Mirana.  
  
"What happened to Miranda?" Lizie practically screeched.   
  
"She, she's in the hospital." Ethan finally answered though it seemed like an eternity.  
  
"WHY!" Lizie shouted not bothering to keep her voice down.  
  
"I, I, I..." Ethan's voice stammered and Lizzie realized he didn't think she deserved to know.  
  
Lizzie slammed down the phone and sprinted out of the Digital Bean, ignoring the voices that called behind her. She raced on, hoping to put distance between her and the few that tried to follow her. Lizzie had to get to the hospital, and fast. She could have had Caleb take her, but she couldn't bare his questions, not now. Besides, Lizzie could get there faster running. Cars hinked as she got in their path, but Lizzie didn't hear. Nothign around her was registering. She was on one mission, everything else not having to directly have to do with her task at hand was pure crap. And right now Lizzie didn't need any more crap. Lizzie pushed the door open with such forced they banged off the wall and slammed closed with just as much force as a speeding bullet.   
  
"Miranda Sanchez!" Lizzie yelled at the receptionest.  
  
"I'm sorry are you family?"  
  
"Yes!" Lizzie lied.  
  
"Well, then, you can go wait over there, no one but her parents are allowed in the emergency room at this moment." The receptionest said calmly.  
  
Lizzie grabbed her collar and twisted it closely to herself. "Look, lady, I know you may have been sitting here all day with nothing eventful going on, but a mountain has sprung up on my beautiful grassy plains, and I don't have any fucking time to doddle here with you. So tell me where her damn room is now! Or she won't be the only one the emergency room!"  
  
The receptionest looked scared, and pissed off, but she seemed to sympathise. As soon as Lizzie let her go she smiled at her. "Are you her friend?"  
  
"Yes," Lizzie said breaking down. She didn't even bother to wipe the tears off her face. "I am, but I wasn't there for her when she needed me!!!" Lizzie cried her words crackling apart and her voice becoming high-pitched. Soon Lizzie was crumpled on the floor emmersing herself in sobbs. Nothing mattered to her at that moment anymore. She let the receptionest put her in a wheelchair.  
  
"I'll take you to her, although, she may not make you feel better." she said in a calming voice.  
  
"Why?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well, because she's probably still unconcious."  
  
Tears rained down on Lizzie's face. "No, I mean, why is she in here?"  
  
"She, well," The receptioneststammered, and then took a long breath. "She slit her wrist with a oeice of glass from her shattered mirror. Which she shattered, and cut up her fist real bad doing so, luckily her parents caught her in the nic of time."  
  
Lizzie's eyes flooded with tears, and her sobs were so loud and full of pain no one in that hospital was not affected by them. The recptionest's heart filled with sorrow, and pity for this young girl. She knew she couldn't be much older than seventeen, if that, and already she had endured more pain than most have to even glimpse at in their lifetime. Lizzie's pain weighed down on everyone's hearts, and ate them up. Her pain in a small dose was too much for anyone else to handle, and yet, she had to have it all, and so much more. There wasn't one person at that hospital who didn't pray for Lizzie, and that they would never have to bare her pain.   
  
"How could such a young person endure that much, how strong she had to be." Everyone thought as they saw her. If only they knew that everything inside Lizzie was shattered. If they only knew the only thing she could see or feel clearly was those painful memories. The memories she couldn't leave behind, the memories that flooded her with fear and apprehension. Lizzie's soul crumbled, as if it's knees had been cut from under it. Why should anyone have to bare this pain. And why did it happen to her. All those questions and more flooded Lizzie's whole being, and tore at her heart. Nothing could get to where she was now, nothing could bring her out of the pain. She was drowning in it, and the only thing she could see were those awful memories. Those memories that seemed to taunt her and remind her of her painful choices. Why is it so easy to forget the great things, but impossible to rid yourself of those horrible, embarrasing things you wish would go away. All these quesiton and more flooded Lizzie's mind, as she slowly slipped into a state of depression.  
  
Whoah! Angsty, I know, but this is what came out. Don't worry, the next chapter will be much better, and no, don't worry Miranda doesn't die. I wouldn't do that to you all. Thanks for reviewing, keep it up please.  
Love Ya,  
Love,  
mR.peRSonALiTY 


	12. Chapter 12

The Memory of Left Behind  
Chapter 12  
  
Lizzie woke up and looked around her. She was lying on a hospital bed. At first she was confused, but then a wave of remembrance crashed on to her. She couldn't believe what was going on. She looked at her left arm and pulled the IV out. She felt a short pain but it soon left her. Then she stood up and looked down at herself. She was dressed in jeans and a tank top. Someone must have brought her clothes. Then she looked over at the small table that was next to her bed. According to the small daily calendar she had been in the hospital a day. Lizzie couldn't believe the whirlwind of problems that hade developed around her.   
  
Slowly Lizzie walked out of her room and then wandered around the hall looking at the charts by all of the doors. Finally she found Miranda's room. She slowly pushed the door open and slipped silently through the door. Then she walked towards Miranda. She put her hand on Miranda's and silent tears started to fall. Miranda, the person who wouldn't let anyone get to her, the person who Lizzie had never seen lose strength, she looked down at that person and saw no resemblance. Lying on the hospital bed with thousands of wires running in and out around her, she looked like a shell of the person Lizzie once knew so well. Lizzie grabbed her hand and silently prayed that she would forgive her. Then she saw herself reflecting in one of Miranda's various machines. Lizzie didn't know who she was looking at. Lizzie grimaced; the person that was reflecting looked weak. Ever since the incident Lizzie had prided herself on being strong. Lizzie just shook her head and then looked upwards.  
  
"Why?" she asked to the silent sky. "Why?" she pleaded again. Lizzie loved Caleb but now she wished she had never met him. Then none of this would happen. She couldn't blame him; it wasn't his fault. But all the same she couldn't help but resent him. Lizzie stood up and walked out of Miranda's room closing the door behind her. Then she left. She walked out of the hospital and didn't look back, she couldn't. Lizzie started towards her house. When she had finally arrived she just stood looking at the house. All the memories it held. She admired the house, and how strong it stood. Lizzie turned her head a little and wished she could be more like a house but she knew she never could.  
  
Then as Lizzie walked towards the front door she realized both of the cars were gone. Lizzie silently prayed that meant her parents were gone. "Hello," she said as she walked through the door. Her words echoed in the lifeless house. Lizzie smiled thankful everyone was gone; this would only make things easier. She walked up to her room trying not to look at the pictures of her family.  
  
When she had finally reached her room she worked fast. Trying to get out of that house that held so many memories as quickly as she could. When she had finally finished packing she looked up at all her pictures. She grabbed the one of her family, Miranda, and Gordo and held it closely. Then she ran down the stairs and got out five hundred dollars from the rainy-day jar. Normally she felt guilty taking money from here, but she thought this definitely counted as a rainy day. Then she ran out of the house and towards the bush station.  
  
Lizzie watched the signs on the road and she began to cry when a large sign said, "You are now leaving California, Come back soon." She cried and then held on tightly to her picture. She was doing this for them. Things would be better for everyone if she left. They had to be, they had to.  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I am so so sorry. I really am. I am gonna try to make it up to y'all. I will try to push one out every week. But it will probably end up being every other week. But believe me, I am sooooooo sorry. Thanks so much for reading and supporting my story, and please, please, please forgive me. 


	13. Chapter 13

The Memory of Left Behind- Chapter 13  
  
  
  
Miranda sat up in her bed, a cold sweat running down her face. She looked around her, and then down at her bandaged arms. Trying to remember what had happened Miranda closed her eyes. Nothing came to her. She tried desperately to remember, but it wasn't until she saw flowers next to her bed signed by Gordo she remembered. Shaking from head to toe Miranda tried to rack her brain for a reason. She came up blank.  
  
Everything had happened so fast. All Miranda could remember was needing an escape, an escape from her problems. Miranda nodded; she still felt that way. The only thing that didn't make sense to Miranda was why she felt that way. Miranda was still trying to understand when a short woman with a nursing uniform on walked in to her room.  
  
"Well it's good to see you're awake," the woman said.  
  
"Awake? I'm just lucky I'm alive," Miranda scoffed mainly to herself.  
  
The nurse looked down. "Patients in your condition, well, they normally don't like to talk about it."  
  
"I'm just a condition," Miranda said shaking her head. She wasn't really angry with the nurse for calling her a condition. After all she was one; she was just like every other suicide victim.  
  
  
"Oh hunny, I didn't mean it that way, I just meant…"  
  
"Yeah, I know, it's okay. When can I get out of here?"  
  
"Well, first you have to see a therapist and then he will decide if you are okay to release."  
  
  
"Okay to release? What… Oh, I get it, you think I am some sick, depressed loser."  
  
"Well, this is the Prozac nation. It isn't surprising it's very common, somewhat normal some say. And no one thinks that of you baby doll."  
  
Miranda didn't know why but the nurse's words were somewhat comforting. She rolled over on her side and looked at the flowers by her bed. There were plenty of them, all wishing her well. Like she had come down with a bad case of the flu. Silent tears slipped down Miranda's face. The nurse was wrong; this wasn't normal. Miranda looked over at the nurse, she didn't know why, but she looked like the answer to all her problems. "Why did I do it," she asked the nurse.  
  
The nurse looked over at her shocked and shook her head. "I don't know," she stared at Miranda blankly as if trying to figure it out herself.  
  
"If you would have ever tried to kill yourself, why would you do it?"  
  
"Well, I think the only thing that would push me that far was…" the nurse looked down and scrunched her nose. "The lack of hope. That's the only thing worth killing yourself over. Not one unpleasant incident in your life. Even if it is the worst thing that has ever happened to you. No… because the truth is shit happens. You just have to suck it up and get over it because it happens to everyone. Sure there will be bumpy patches in your life, but that's no reason to kill yourself. It may seem like an escape at the time, and it is…" She looked up as if remembering something painful. "I remember when I was younger I used to cut myself… I could never kill myself; I didn't have the guts. But… I thought about it, boy did I ever. Then one day something happened… my friend he… he killed himself," she shoved the words out as tears began to fall on her porcelain face. "I hadn't even noticed he was in such bad shape, I was to busy worrying about my own pain, that's how everyone is. You think no one cares, but it's just that they're too busy worrying about their own pain to notice yours… It was then that I realized why suicide wasn't an answer. I… Death, it isn't for the dead hunny, it's for the living. When someone dies, do they care? No, they can't, they're dead. But the people they leave behind do. They have to LIVE with it. The worst way to loose someone is by suicide because… Because you constantly wonder if you could have done something, if you could have changed it. You wonder over and over again if maybe you hadn't been so wrapped up in yourself if things would be different. And it never goes away. The pain eats at you…" The nurse stopped as her eyes glazed over. She looked like she was in a different world. But it wasn't a world anyone would want to be in; it was a world full of pain. A place where your pain screamed at you, agonizing screams that never went away. It leaked out and cried to you. You couldn't stop it, you could try, but it wouldn't go away… not ever. The nurse began to release deep, heart-wrenching sobs. Miranda reached over and embraced her. A warm peace came over her.   
  
As she sat there comforting the nurse she made a decision. Never, never would she cause anyone to feel this pain. She just wanted to get rid of her pain, but she didn't want it to be a burden on the ones she loved. They were the only ones who had held her up for so long. Miranda nodded her head in conformation.  
  
"Never," she said under her breath.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I hurried to write this. This chapter was partly for Pamela. I hope this explains why she did it a little… but you all will be revealed in the end. When you find out the memory of left behind. I know that makes everything more confusing, but it will all come together in the end. The other reason I wrote this story is because Friday night my friend said he had almost killed himself and was still contemplating why he shouldn't. I talked him out of it… but now I don't know what to do. If any one could offer any words of wisdom that would be great. But anyone who's thinking about committing suicide, don't. Sorry to bring this to a morbid subject, but I need a release. SO, anyway… more to come… soon. 


	14. Chapter 14

The Memory of Left Behind- Chapter 14  
  
Miranda sat up feeling a presence watching her. She opened her eyes slowly and peered over her lashes. She saw Gordo with his head in his hands. Miranda breathed a sigh of relief and took a sip of water out of the glass next to her bed.  
  
"Gordo," she said in a hoarse voice.  
  
Gordo's head popped up revealing his tired face. Miranda studied him carefully; his eyes were bloodshot with bags underneath him. "Miranda," he whispered as tears began teetering at the brims of his eyes. "Miranda, I. I'm sorry."  
  
Miranda shook her head violently. "No Gordo, I am the one who should be sorry. I. I shouldn't have scared you like that. I don't know what I was thinking, I was just so. I don't know, but I'm fine now."  
  
Gordo didn't look reassured so Miranda smiled at him. "Really, I'm not just saying that."  
  
The tears that had been playing with Gordo's thick eyelashes began to drop steadily. He got up from his chair slowly and walked carefully over to her. Miranda looked at him scared of what he thought about her. Then he reached over and gave her a big hug. Miranda's cheeks became wet as her own tears began to fall. Miranda felt comforted by Gordo's warmth. "I was so scared," Gordo sobbed out.  
  
"I know, I know. Shh," Miranda tried to comfort Gordo running her hands through his hair. "It'll be okay, we'll get through this together." Miranda smiled as her tears dried up; she believed herself.  
  
Finally pulling back from the embrace Gordo looked into Miranda's eyes. "Lizzie ran."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lizzie shook her head sending her long blonde hair shivering down her shoulders. "No ketchup," she told the waitress standing in front of her. The waitress nodded, wrote something on her pad and then went on her way. Lizzie pushed her hair back from her face and looked around her. She had ended up on her back in California and was currently in a town called, Dulcy. Lizzie had driven through it a few times on her way to Caleb's games. It was about an hour away from home. Lizzie's gaze settled on a pay phone, shoving her left hand into her pocket, she found two quarters. Lizzie stood up and tried not to draw attention to her as she sauntered slowly to the phone. Popping the quarters in her fingers flew across the phone as she dialed a familiar number.  
  
"Did you find anything out?" an urgent voice on the other end greeted her after only half a ring.  
  
"Umm, is Caleb there?" She asked confused.  
  
There was a pause and then a sigh of relief. "Liz."  
  
"Cay," Lizzie replied realizing Caleb must have found out.  
  
"Are you okay? Where are you? What happened?"  
  
"I'm fine. I just. I had some trouble dealing with something. Running seemed like the best way to deal with it. I'm in Dulcy. at the diner. Can you come get me?"  
  
"I'll be there in an hour, don't go anywhere. It'll be okay Lizzie, I'll come get you everything will be okay," Caleb said in a shaky voice. "I love you," he added before hanging up.  
  
"I love you too," Lizzie said to the dead line. Lizzie gently placed the phone back on it's resting spot and then walked back over to the bar area. The waitress popped her gum and smiled at her.  
  
"Having troubles?" The waitress asked. Lizzie looked at her confused as to why she cared. Her gaze shifted from the woman's kind, old face to her nametag.  
  
"Oh, only a few. Nothing I can't handle," Lizzie said. Lizzie's words were hollow. She obviously couldn't handle it or else she wouldn't have had to run. "Thanks for asking Doris."  
  
"No problem, Sugar," Doris said as she walked away and then returned with Lizzie's lunch. "Oh, and don't worry," she added as Lizzie's hands went into her pocket. "It's on the house."  
  
"Thanks," Lizzie said as she watched an Angel walk away. Lizzie smiled; just because her life was full of them didn't mean there were only people who cared only about themselves.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lizzie shifted uncomfortably in the car; Caleb was acting strange. Lizzie looked over at him; his whole body was tense and he was grip on the steering wheel was so tight that his knuckles were white. Lizzie sighed loudly, hoping he would acknowledge that she was there. Instead Caleb just flinched.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Lizzie finally busted out in frustration.  
  
Caleb turned and looked at her shocked. He drove the car off the road to a small rest stop and cut the ignition. He then turned back to her, his voice pained as he spoke. "What's wrong with me? Well how about the fact the my girlfriend, the most important person in my life, runs away because she's having some huge life crisis over a bunch of LOSERS that have been out of her life for THREE YEARS! THREE YEARS ELIZABETH! And to top it all off you don't even bother to discuss it with me first. You just run off like you have no one to confide in, no one to talk to. I have always been there for you Liz, and you act like you can't trust me. You know how much that hurts? How could you? How could I be so stupid? The only person you have ever shown significant care for besides YOURSELF is David Gordon. David Gordon. No Liz, the question isn't what's wrong with me, it's what's wrong with you."  
  
Caleb's words stung Lizzie as her eyes welled up with tears. Lizzie bit her lip and turned to face the window as to not let Caleb see her hurt. Lizzie silently mused what had happened that had changed Caleb. Then Lizzie realized that Caleb hadn't changed, she had. Bile rose up in Lizzie's throat as she turned around to face the person she had once loved so much. "You want to talk about hurt Caleb? I'll tell you something about hurt. How do you think it feels to have to discard someone you care so much about because your BOYFRIEND couldn't control himself? How do you think it feels when you find out that person you discarded tried to commit suicide because of some dumb-fuck friend you had to embrace because she fit into your boyfriend's life? Huh? How do you think I felt? I was scared Caleb, I was scared. And how could I talk to you? Huh? You would have done the same thing Kate did. You would have told me to get over it because she was a loser. You couldn't have helped me even if I would have talked to you. So I ask you this: How do you think it feels to know that you can't talk to the only person you can trust? Don't you dare talk to me about pain because YOU'RE the one who let me down. You weren't there for me Caleb. THAT hurts."  
  
Lizzie shuddered at the silence that followed. Caleb just glared at her. "I was there for you," he said barely audible.  
  
"What," Lizzie screamed.  
  
"I said I was there for you," he said again this time stronger.  
  
Lizzie shook her head and looked up at the ceiling. "I couldn't talk to you about it Caleb, I couldn't talk to anyone. I wanted to. I did but I didn't know how. so I ran."  
  
Caleb looked at her. His eyes looked pained as he took her features in. Lizzie turned to face the window. Caleb turned on the ignition and started off down the highway. "I'm sorry," Caleb finally said.  
  
Lizzie turned to face him. She saw the look on his face and melted; he looked so sad, hurt, and confused. His tone was apologetic and he sounded sincere. "Me too," Lizzie said. And she was. She reached over to grab Caleb's hand and he accepted the gesture. The car ride was silent the rest of the way. Once they had stopped in front of Lizzie's house Caleb leaned in to kiss Lizzie. It was a short embrace as Lizzie quickly pulled away and got out of the car. "Bye," she said as she grabbed her back from the back seat. While Lizzie walked up the driveway she reached in her pocket for the note she had written to her parents explaining what had happened. Lizzie's head was reeling; not only had the way Lizzie felt about Caleb changed but so had the way she felt when she kissed him. There were no longer any sparks, just a screaming hollowness. 


End file.
